Two is better than one
by Stardancer145
Summary: This story mostly follows the movie but there are a few things from the book in here,also a few added scenes. this is my first fanfic so please be nice. Thori/Bilbo/oc i don't own the hobbit
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was about five minutes after Thorin Oakenshield arrived when there was another knock on Bilbo's door. "Oh for the love of...Gandalf this had better not be another dwarf." the hobbit warned as he headed towards the door. Opening the door,Bilbo saw a figure standing there in a cloak with the hood up. "Hello Master Baggins,Arra Nightwolf at your service." the person bowed slightly before lowering their hood and giving the halfling a small smile. Bilbo nodded and greeted her in return."Bilbo Baggins at yours." Moving aside,he let the girl in and offered to take her cloak. Shaking her head,Arra looked for Gandalf. "Ah,Arra I see that you're here." Said the wizard,coming to greet her. "Gandalf I thought you said the journey here would be short" Arra accused,glaring up at the wizard with her deep brown eyes. "My apologies,I suppose for you the traveling distance was larger."

Huffing with annoyance,Bilbo looked up at Gandalf, "And just who is this?" He asked. "Bilbo,this is Arra nightwolf,she will be joining us in our travels." Gandalf smiled,patting the hobbit's head just as the 13 dwarves came out of the kitchen to meet the new arrival. Thorin wore a scowl on his face as he looked Arra over. "A human Gandalf? Why is she here?" The king asked,glaring at the girl just as she glared at him. "Yes Thorin a human girl. She is here to help you,just as Bilbo is. Only she is not a burglar,her purpose is to stay by Bilbo's side and help him."

Arra kept her eyes on Thorin,glaring defiantly at the dwarf. Bofur decided to break the tension and went to clasp Arra on the shoulder. "Well yer welcome to join us little missy. I'm Bofur and those are my brothers Bifur and Bombur. That there is Fili and Kili the two princes,next to them is Nori, Dori and Ori. Balin is the oldest dwarf in our company along with his brother Dwalin. Then there's Gloin,Oin and out leader Thorin." He smiled,pointing out each dwarf in turn and they dipped their heads in greeting,well all accept Dwalin and Thorin.

Arra nodded to each dwarf before looking at Bilbo. "I see they nearly ate you out of house and home Master Baggins." She chuckled lightly and Bilbo huffed in reply at the thought. "Yes,they nearly did. So,what does Gandalf mean by you're going to help me?" He asked. "He means that I am responsible for you on this journey and I am to keep you as safe as possible in whatever situations we get into." She explained,smiling kindly at the hobbit. Arra was about a foot shorter than Bilbo,being only 13 years old and quite short for her age. The dwarves nearly towered over her except for Bifur.

"Now,why don't you go get Arra something to eat Bilbo and we'll go over the contract." The wizard spoke,herding the dwarves back into the kitchen. Bilbo sighed and went to go find Arra some sort of food and she followed him. "Do not worry about giving my something filling Master Baggins,an apple shall do just fine." she told him as they reached the pantry. Looking at her for a moment Bilbo nodded and grabbed the last apple and handed it to her. Smiling in thanks,Arra bit into the juicy apple and they headed back to the kitchen. Balin smiled at the two and handed Bilbo the contract. "It's just the usual,summary of out of pocket expenses,time required,remuneration,funeral arrangements,so forth." "Funeral arrangements?!" Bilbo stuttered slightly,taking the contract and looking at it. He read some parts aloud and when he got to the part about ways to die his voice rose slightly. "lacerations,evisceration,incineration?!"

"Oh aye,it'll melt the skin off your bones in a blink of an eye." Bofur agreed,nodding. Bilbo turned pale and Arra stepped closer. "You alright laddie?" Balin asked,looking at the hobbit with concern. "Huh? Oh yeah..." Bilbo bent over and put his hands on his thighs,trying to breath. "Feel a bit faint." "Think furnace with wings." Bofur tried to help,standing up. "Air. I..I I need air." Bilbo stuttered,wiping his face slightly and Arra looked angry as Bofur kept speaking. "Flash of light,searing pain,then poof,you're nothing but a pile of ash." He finished. "Hmf..." Bilbo breathed Gandalf looked like he was about to say something before Bilbo let out a squeaky "Nope" and fainted. Arra rushed to his side and kneeled down,trying to rouse the halfling. "Nice job Bofur." She snapped,glaring heatedly at the dwaf. "You made him faint with your so called "help."" Sighing,she tried to pick up the unconscious hobbit before Gandalf came over to help.

They carried him to a chair in the living room and roused him after a few minutes. Then Arra went off to make him a cup of tea as Gandalf looked him over. When she returned,she gave him the cup and smiled gently. "Do not listen to Bofur,I will make sure that does not happen to you Bilbo." he nodded and Arra went to go yell at the dwarves about not knowing how to keep their mouths shut.

About ten minutes later Bilbo walked out of his sitting room and went to his room,Arra's eyes following him though she said nothing. "It appears we have lost our burglar." Balin commented a bit sadly. "Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all,what are we? Merchants,miners,tinkers,toymakers. Hardly the stuff of legend." "There are a few warriors amongst us." Thorin told him,a small smile on his normally stoic face. "Old warriors." Balin smiled with a shake of his head. "I would take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them they answered. Loyalty,honor,and a willing heart. I can not ask more than that." His blue eyes were a bit sad as he looked at Balin. "You do not have to do this. You have a choice. You have don't honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace and plenty,a life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor." The old dwarf said gently,having stood up from the bench in the hall. "From my grandfather to my father,this has come to me," Thorin told him,holding up the key Gandalf had given to him earlier,"they dreamt of the day the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice Balin. Not for me." "Then we are with you laddie." Balin nodded. "We will see it done." Patting Thorins arm slightly,the old dwarf walked away.

Later in the evening the dwarves had gathered by the fireplace ,Thorin rested one arm on the mantle while the other held his pipe. His deep blue eyes watched as the fire crackled and it reminded him of when Smaug had taken their mountin. Deep in thought,he began to sing and soon the others joined in,some singing and others humming.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek the pale enchanted gold._

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep, where dark things sleep_

_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_For ancient king and elvish lord_

_There many a gleaming golden hoard_

_They shaped and wrought, and light they change_

_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_On necklaces they strung_

_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

_The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_

_They meshed the light of moon and sun._

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To claim our long-forgotten gold.._

At this point Arra slipped out of the room to go outside. The dwarves song was hauntingly beautiful and very sad. The deep timber of their song could still be heard even outside the little house as she sat down on the bench and looked up at the star-littered sky. Oh yes,Arra knew what it was like to miss home and loved ones but her sadness was nothing like what she had heard in their voices as they sang.

Wrapping her cloak tighter around herself she slipped off the bench and lay in the damp grass,closing her eyes she envisioned her own family. It wasn't what one would expect when thinking of family,no,instead of a mother,father and siblings her family was a semi large wolf pack. Their pelts varied in color from black all the way to white and gray,their eyes ranged from gold to blue and their shapes went from small to large. Yes,this was her family,her real family,not the humans Elrond had put her with in hopes of her becoming happy around man. For a time she was happy,sort of. Arra often saw the two brother wolves of the pack despite her "father's" warning,like she would actually listen to the same creature that had killed her alpha! Snorting lightly,she sighed and curled up in a ball. Outside under the stars is where she belonged,not confined to four walls. A den only had three and there were plenty of wolves to keep her warm,there was no need for blankets aside from the bear pelt she had kept for long winter nights. Snuggling farther into the grass Arra quickly fell asleep thinking of her wolf family.

Morning came far too quickly in Arra's opinion as she tried to shield her face from the early morning rays of sun. Groaning slightly she got to her feet and stretched before heading inside. Bofur had noticed that she had not slept inside that night and was the first one to notice when she appeared. "Oy Arra,where ye been? Kili, Fili and I were worried ye had run off." The dwarf chuckled,which earned him a small smile from the girl. "I slept outside Master Bofur,under the stars where I belong." She told him,making herself a cup of tea in the kitchen as the dwarves packed up their belongings so they were ready to go. "Whatcha mean where you belong? Don't humans such as yourself sleep in houses in nice warm beds?" He asked,smirking. "Aye,most humans do Master Bofur but as for the reason I do not is a long story and I am sure Master Thorin would not like us to daddle when there is ground to cover." Arra replied,having made her tea and was now drinking it while also nibbling on a piece of toast that was left out for her by Ori. Bofur nodded before going to finish up packing,Thorin was already ready to go and stood in the side doorway to the kitchen. "A human that sleeps outside like an animal. Now that is unheard of." He grunted,locking eyes with Arra. "Just as a king without a crown is unheard of." She suppressed a growl,but only just. Thorin glared angrily but left Arra to herself to help the others pack. Sighing,she finished her tea and toast before glancing down the hall where Bilbo's room was. It seemed like he would not be joining them which only served to make Arra's eyes water slightly. Looking down at her right wrist she read the name there written in elvish:Bilbo.

Shaking her head slightly,Arra went to join the dwarves. She said nothing as they left the hobbit's home and mounted her light brown horse. The girl rode beside Gandalf as they left the shire and entered the woods,her heart heavy as they began their journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

sticks to the movie-version of the Hobbit but some of the scenes are cut a bit and written different.

The company was already close to leaving the Shire when Bilbo came running up waving the contract. "I signed it!" He said excitedly,looking at Balin,who in turn took a closer look before smiling. "Welcome Mr. Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Arra smirked in Thorins direction before helping Bilbo onto her horse in front of her."This is not necessary Arra,I can keep up on foot. I have taken plenty of walking holidays." He stuttered slightly as the horse continued to walk. "Nonsense Master Baggins,Narikia can handle our added weight as well as the weight of our packs. He is a strong horse so do not worry." She chuckled,leaning forward enough to pat the light brown horse's neck lovingly. By this point a few of the dwarves were tossing pouches of coins to the others. "What is going on?" Asked Bilbo,turning to Gandalf who rode beside them. "Most of the dwarves bet you would not come." The wizard replied. "And what about you?" A pouch was thrown at Gandal and he caught it before putting it in his satchel. "I never doubted you for a second." arra herself had decided not to partake in the betting,knowing it was Bilbo's decision whether or not he wanted to come. Sighing quietly,her eyes stayed forward and on Thorin's back. Blasted stubborn dwarf. After a few minutes Bilbo sneezed and Gandalf looked at him. "All this horse hair, I am having a reaction to it." The hobbit muttered,patting his pockets in search for something. "Wait,wait. We have to go back." "For what?" Arra asked,becoming slightly concerned. "I forgot my handkerchief." The girl let out a giggle and rummaged around in one of the pockets she strapped on Narikia until she pulled out a handkerchief. Handing it to Bilbo she chuckled. "I thought you might forget your own so I brought some with me." "Thank you Arra." the halfling told her,rubbing his nose with the cloth. Chuckling again,Arra clicked her tongue at her horse and they began moving again.

By nightfall they had found a place to rest. Arra quickly dismounted and assisted Bilbo before going off to collect firewood. About twenty minutes later she came back and Bombur had already started a fire to cook the evening meal,setting down her load Arra went to sit Fili and Kili while Bilbo fed Narikia an apple when he thought no one was looking. Chuckling to herself,Arra closed her eyes for a few minutes before the sounds of orks were heard and she jumped to her feet just in time to see Bilbo come scuttling back over. "What was that?" He asked,his eyes wide. "Orks" Kili told him. "Orks?" Bilbo squeaked,going to Arra's side. "Throat cutters." Fili nodded,holding his pipe. "There'll be dozens of them out there." "The low lands are crawling with them. They attack in the wee small hours of the night. Quick and quiet,no screams. Just lots of blood." Kili finished and Bilbo looked like he was about to faint again. Arra's eyes narrowed as the two brothers chuckled at the hobbits expression. "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orks is a joke?" Thorin said,the anger evident in his eyes as he walked past them. "We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said,lowering his eyes. "No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin growled,walking away from the group. Bilbo looked a bit upset but sat down,Arra following suit. She looked in Thorin's direction before rolling her eyes. Balin walked up and smiled kindly. "Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orks." Fili looked at the elder dwarf before looking over at his uncle. "After the dragon took the lonely mountain King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria." Arra glanced at Thorin again before getting up and wandering off into the woods nearby. She did not want to hear this story,knowing it was going to bring back memories for Thorin and she did not want to see the look in his eyes. Silently muttering to herself,she looked for mushrooms that could be added to their meals in the coming days. The task did not take long and soon she was making her way back to camp just as Balin finished. "...our enemy had been defeated,but there was no feast nor song that night. For our dead was beyond the count of grief. We few survived. And I thought to myself then,there was one that I could follow. There was one I could call king." Thorin turned around,grief and happiness in his eyes at Balin's story and praise. A few of the dwarves had woken up and were now looking at Thorin in awe,Arra was sitting by Bilbo again running her fingers through his curly hair. "And the pale ork,what happened to him?" Bilbo asked,genuinely curious as he looked from Thorin to Balin. "He slunk back into the hole in winch he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." the dwarf king answered,anger once again in his voice as he walked away. Gandalf watched him,his pipe in his mouth as the rest of the dwarves settled back down to sleep. Arra had finally gotten the knots out of Bilbo's hair and lay down on her sleeping mat,pulling Bilbo's closer so they could share warmth. The hobbit blushed slightly when she looked at him expectantly. "Well,are you going to sleep with me or not? I do not fancy getting cold and I know you do not as well. So lie down so we can get a bit of sleep before Mr. Oakenshield decides to move out." Nodding,Bilbo lay down beside Arra and she drew him closer,wrapping her arms around the males small frame. "A-arra what do you think you are doing?" The hobbit spluttered,blushing furiously. "Keeping warm,now stop moving around." The girl snapped,her eyes closed,when Bilbo finally calmed she kissed his cheek,ignoring his spluttering,and promptly fell asleep with Bilbo curled up beside her.

For the next four days it was pouring rain and Arra had made sure to cover Bilbo with her spare cloak,not that it did much. With one arm wrapped around the hobbit she tried to give him what little body heat she had. Glaring ahead of her,she tried to keep the hobbit warm as they rode. "Mr Gandalf,can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked the wizard. "It is raining master dwarf,and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard." He answered,looking back at the company slightly. "Are there any?" Bilbo asked. "What?" replied the wizard. "Other wizards" The halfling inquired. "There are five of us. The greatest of our order being Saruman,the white. Then there are the two blueses. You know I've quite forgotten their names." "And the fifth?" Bilbo asked. "That would be Radagast the brown." "Is he a great wizard? Or is he more like you?" He asked. Arra giggled lightly,Bilbo had unknowingly insulted the gray wizard and amused her greatly. "I think he's a very great wizard." Gandalf turned to look at Bilbo before turning back. "In his own way. he's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals than to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forestlands to the east. And a good thing too,for evil will always try to find a foothold in this world." Arra growled lightly,which drew Bilbo's attention to her as well as Bofur,Fili and Kili. "What's the matter?" Asked the hobbit,looking at Arra with concern. "Nothing Master Bilbo,I am fine." She told him,wanting him to drop the subject quickly. Apparently he got the message because he smiled kindly before turning back around. The rest of the ride was done in silence,much to Arras' relief.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Troll scene is a bit different so i can fit in my character. -

Late afternoon the next day it had stopped raining and their clothes were nearly dry by the time they had stopped at an old farmhouse. Gandalf and Thorin had walked off a bit to talk while the others got ready to unpack a few things for the night. After a few minutes it seemed as if Gandalf was getting upset and soon he walked away from Thorin. "Everything alright? Gandalf where are you going?" Bilbo asked,looking at the wizard with concern. "To seek the company of the only one around here who has got any sense." "And who's that?" Bilbo asked. "Myself Mr Baggins. I've had enough of dwarves for one day." The old wizard grumbled angrily,walking off. Arra chuckled "I agree completely,but of course I can not just go storming off. I have a hobbit to watch over." She said,her eyes following Bilbo fondly as he went to help Bombur with supper. Bofur smirked at the girl "I hope ye know whatcher doin there Arra." Returning the dwarves smile she nodded. "I do." "Well I wish you luck. With Thorin insulting him Bilbo's in for a hard time." the dwarf told her. She sighed slightly but nodded. "I know." Bofur patted her shoulder before moving off to help with whatever he could. "Human." Thorin bellowed,glaring at her. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes,Arra looked at the dwarf king. "Yes dwarf?" She asked and Thorin tensed,curling his hands into fists he addressed her,anger seeping in every word. "Don't just stand there doing nothing. Help Bombur and the halfling with supper." He ordered and the girl smirked maliciously. "As you wish, crown less king under the non-existent mountain." She purred,giving him a mock bow before heading over to fire to help cook.

"He's been a long time." Bilbo said,later in the evening,walking back towards the fire from the old doorway from the farmhouse. "Who?" Bofur asked,pouring two bowls of soup. "Gandalf." the hobbit replied. "He's a wizard. He does as he chooses." Bofur chuckled before handing the bowls to Bilbo. "Here,do us a favor,take these to the lads." The floppy hatted dwarf said,motioning with his head in the direction of where Fili and Kili were watching the ponies. Carefully,Bilbo walked away with the bowls while Bofur stopped Bombur from taking more soup. Arra's eyes followed Bilbo till he was out of sight,she believed he would be safe with the two dwarf prince's. "Bofur," She began,still looking in the direction where the hobbit had disappeared,"I know Fili and Kili would not let any harm come to each other if they could help it,but I am not sure if the same could be said about Bilbo." The dwarf looked at Arra with a kind smile before coming over and sitting next to her. "I'm sure he'll be fine lass. The lads may mess the halfling a bit but I'm sure they won't let any real harm come to him." Sighing,she nodded before smiling at Bofur. "I am sure you are right Bofur."

About five minutes later Fili and Kili came running from the woods,a look of terror in their eyes. "Trolls-" Kili started

"Took the ponies,Bilbo went to-"Fili continued

"To get them back and they caught him." The brothers finished and Arra shot to her feet as if her bum was on fire. "WHAT!?" She shrieked at them,her eyes narrowing dangerously as a growl began to form in her chest. Bofur,quick to act,put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from attacking the brothers. He could tell that Arra had feelings for Bilbo even if they had only spend a week in each other's company. Thorin stormed up and glared at his nephews. "What happened?" Kili looked a bit frightened as he explained. "Three trolls...took some of the ponies..we convinced Bilbo to go check it out and get them back. After a few minutes one of the troll got a hold of him...we ran back as fast as we could." Arra's angry growl became louder and the dwarf holding onto her shoulder looked wary. Thorin let out a growl of his own before turning to the rest of the company. "Alright,lets go save the halfling before he gets killed an Gandalf curses us." the king said bitterly before the dwarves took off. Bofur looked at Arra worriedly and her eyes were a bright silver color instead of her normal chocolaty brown. "Lass...aren't you coming?" Her attention snapped to Bofur and she focused on his words. "No I will not,not right away that is. Go help your kin Bofur and I will be there soon." The dwarf nodded before taking off after the others.

When Arra went to the troll camp she saw that the dwarves had all been captured and put in sacks and Bilbo,in his own sack,was talking to the trolls. "Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." He told them and the dwarves in question were yelling insults. At this,Arra let let out a peal of laughter,drawing the troll's attention to her. "He is right,I think the trolls actually smell better than the dwarves." She giggles. "Who's that?" The youngest troll asked. "No idea." Another answered. "Can we eat her too?" The first one asked again and was met by a chuckle. "I would not advise eating me,or the others. You see,they are infected. Yes,terrible business,worms in their tubes I am afraid." She snickered,again hearing shouts and insults. "Oh hush you lot." The girl barked at them before returning her attention to the three trolls. "I suppose you could eat me...if you can catch me."

The closest troll lunged to grab her but seeing as she had lived with wolves for many years her reaction was quick her senses sharp. Jumping up and forward,she ran up the arm of the ugly troll and stood on it's head. "Tut tut,I am afraid you will have to do better than that." Arra smirked,which caused the other two trolls to forget about the dwarves on the spit and tackle their companion so they could get the girl. Watching them carefully,she pushed off the troll's head just in time for the others to tackle him and landed easily. Turning around she clapped sarcastically. "Oh yes,brilliant job on catching me so far." Her tone was bored and she yawned dramatically. With a roar they attacked again and Arra lept away,smirking. Oh she was having such fun,and catching a glimpse of gray out of the corner of her eye she chuckled. Gandalf was back and all she had to do was buy a bit more time. "Alright boys, I shall even give you a fair chance. Gather round the fire and wait for my signal." The trolls stupidly obeyed and leaping up on the spit,landing near the dwarves' head. There was a thick branch about seven feet above the youngest trolls head. "On the count of three grab for me at the same time. Ready? One...two..." "THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL!" Came a deep booming voice and the trolls turned to look at him. Arra,seeing her chance,lunged at the youngest troll,and then lept up,grabbing onto the branch and lifting herself up just as one of the trolls grabbed for her and Gandalf split the large boulder in half to reveal the sunlight. All three trolls made animalistic noises as they turned to stone. "Three." Arra finished,sitting on the branch and giggling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

added scene

After Gandalf turned to trolls to stone he freed the dwarves while Arra tended to Bilbo. "It is going to take hours to get the smell of troll snot out of your hair." She fussed,cleaning the hobbit's face as best she could. Bilbo flushed slightly at Arra's mothering before she went over to Kili,Fili,Ori and Bofur. "There is a stream nearby to clean up in,I was not kidding when I said the trolls smelled better than you." All four of them muttered sullenly but let Arra lead them,as she passed Bilbo she grabbed his hand and pulled her along with them. "We might as well get a head start with cleaning your hair _ussta ssinssrigg_ (my love)." She told him,turning to look at him slightly and giving him a loving smile which caused him to blush. Arra lead the four dwarves and the hobbit to a stream not too far away from the troll horde. "Alright boys,undress and get in the stream. Yes it will be cold but you shall have to tough it out. Bilbo,Ori,you can bathe farther up the stream. I have soaps for you to use and some towels." She told them,turning around while Kili,Fili and Bofur undressed and splashed into the river. "Oi lass! It's bloody freezing!" complained Bofur and the girl only chuckled in reply before chucking a few soaps at the three males. Grabbing one of Bilbo's hands and one of Ori's,she lead them farther up stream so they could bathe in a bit of privacy. "Same with you two,strip and get in the stream. I will clean your clothes as best that I can." She smiled warmly at the two before turning her back so they could get undressed. "Miss Arra...I hate to be a bother,but when you wash my sweater and gloves could you do it gently?" Came Ori's timid question. "You are not a bother Ori and I will make sure to be gentle." She assured the timid dwarf before he retreated into the cold water. Turning around,she quickly scooped up the clothes before going to retrieve Kilis',Filis' and Bofurs'.

Going to a separate part of the stream,she set to work getting the worst of the grime out of the males started with Bilbos,of course,before cleaning the others. When she came to Oris' sweater and gloves she cleaned them gently and thoroughly. "_folt nathan sinjin wiu_"(such a sweet boy) She smiled to herself when she lay out their clothes to dry.

About twenty minutes later the men were done bathing and their clothes were nearly dry. Arra tossed them all towels before turning her back to let them dress. "Thank you Miss Arra." Ori said softly and her reply was a soft hum. "It was nothing sweet Ori." Once they were finished dressing,Arra gently took Bilbos hand in hers,as well as Oris,and they went back to the company. When they came to the troll horde she quickly dropped their hands and covered her nose in disgust. "Gi phraktos!" (oh gods) She gagged. "That smell!" Arra quickly backed away from the cave,trying to escape the scent. The two prince's laughed before getting a good whiff of the smell and gagged as well. "_Della dos ji_" (told you so) Arra chuckled slightly,Ori and Bilbo having come beside her as Bofur went inside the cave.

Thorin,Dwalin,Bofur,Gloin,Nori Gandalf emerged from the cave after a few minutes. Thorin held a new sword in his hand,one that Arra had only seen in pictures at "uncle" Elrond's. she would not say the name,for she did not know it,but the shape was easily recognized. Then she noticed another sword in Gandalfs hand as he handed it to Bilbo. The two talked for a moment before the dwarves began shouting about something coming towards them. Acting on instinct,Arra lunged forward and pushed Bilbo behind her,unsheathing her own small sword attached at her hip. On her belt were several daggers and a few small jars. Letting her cloak fall back into place,she stood in front of the hobbit,glaring dangerously at the bushes just before a dozen or so large rabbits came crashing out pulling a sled that carried a man. Gandalf relaxed and gave a slight smile. "Radagast." The shorter man looked up,his eyes panicked before calming and stuttering slightly as he tried to tell Gandalf something. "Ooh..I had a thought. It was right there on the tip of my tongue. Wait,it's not a thought at all." He proceeded to stick out his tongue and Gandalf pulled something off before dropping it into Radagasts hand. "It's a silly ole stick insect" Bofur smirked and went to talk to his cousin while the two wizards went to talk in private. This gave the company time to relax a bit and Arra sheathed her sword before turning around to face Bilbo. Kissing his cheek softly,she then stroked his soft,curly hair before walking off to sit on a nearby rock.

Only a few minutes passed before the sound of howling could be heard. Bilbos head snapped up from looking at his feet. "Was that a wolf?" He squeaked and once again Arra was at his side in a flash. "Wolves? No that was not a wolf." Bofur answered,tightening his grip on his hammer. A loud growl was heard behind them and they turned in time to see a black warg leap over them and land in front of Dwalin. The tattooed warrior smashed it's head quickly before Kili shot an arrow at another one behind Thorin and was killed by the kings sword. Gandalf quickly came walking up and glared at Thorin. "Who besides your kin did you tell about your quest?" The wizard thundered. "No one." Was Thorins reply. "Who did you tell!?" The wizard asked again. "No one I swear! What in Durins name is going on?" "You are being hunted." Bilbo gasped and clasped Arras hand without thinking. "I'll draw them off." Radagast said determinedly. Gandalf turned to face his fellow wizard. "These are gundabad wargs. They will outrun you." A bit of anger was in his voice but it didn't phase the brown wizard. "These are rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try." He smirked.

When Radagast took off in his rabbit-pulled sled,the company took off quickly and hid behind a huge stone waiting for the right moment. "Come on." Gandalf said,beginning to run. Arra kept hold of Bilbos hand as they ran. She knew his legs were shorter than the dwarves and since she was use to running great distances with a certain amount of speed she was able to keep him and herself right with the group. They ran across the terrain and around rocks before stopping,seeing the wargs chase Radagast. "Stay together." The wizard ordered,taking off again. "MOVE!" Thorin ordered them,and move they did,as fast as they could with their heavy equipment and armor. Soon they stopped again,right beside a overhanging boulder and Ori,full of fright,kept running until Thorin stopped him. "Ori no! Get back!" He pulled the young dwarf back.


	5. taking a break

sorry guys i'm having a bit of writers block with chapter 5. i'll try to continue as soon as i can and be ready for another added scene.


End file.
